


kiss them once

by pouringmorning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Songfic, The 100 (TV) Season 4, Unresolved Romantic Tension, post 2x13, post 4x13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Как убить кого-то? Поцелуй раз, и больше никогда.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 2





	1. Беллами

**Author's Note:**

> ella henderson — beautifully unfinished

_you left your kiss  
like a bruise on my lips  
your fingertips  
are tattooed on my skin_

_(hush know don't cry  
build your walls high) _

— Всё ещё убиваешься по своей сбежавшей принцессе? — в голосе Джаспера звучит смех, но Беллами, даже не оборачиваясь, знает, что глаза у него потерянные до самого их дна.

Поэтому он молча болтает на дне стакана самогон гениального, как говорят, производства Монти, внимательно глядя на сомнительную жидкость и не обращая внимания на выпады друга, как и весь прошедший месяц. Пить не хочется.

Позади шумят редкие голоса. Корпус Ковчега беспрекословно серый от железа, если не считать вкраплений иллюминаторов, которые вместо звёзд теперь демонстрируют запертым внутри хвойный лес. Беллами хочется лично отблагодарить каждого, кто додумался принести сюда хоть что-то яркое, начиная от крашеных жестянок и заканчивая флажками над баром.

— О, впрочем, прости, — разводит руками Джаспер, при этом роняя пустую бутылку. Она разбивается с каким-то гулким, безжизненным треском, из-за которого люди оборачиваются на них. — Она даже не была твоей.

Когда-то он смотрел на Беллами, как на пример для подражания. Становился плечом к плечу. Теперь же Джаспер его ненавидел, и былая детская безрассудность сломалась вместе с ним.

— Зато _моя_ любовь теперь мертва, — всё тем же обманчиво-радостным тоном говорит Джаспер. Он встаёт, наклоняясь над Беллами, у которого уже не осталось сил убиваться, как раньше. — Благодаря вам двоим и моему лучшему другу. Вы убили её, если ты забыл.

— Оставь его, Джаспер, — раздаётся голос Джины. — Ну.

Беллами наконец поднимает голову, с неявной благодарностью глядя на неё. У Джины волосы отливают рыжим и сворачиваются в кудри — почти как его собственные, — и он невольно отмечает это, пока заглядывает в живые, волевые глаза.

Джаспер тоже смотрит на неё и слегка пошатывается. Кажется, он удивлён увидеть кого-то ещё. Потом он оглядывает зал, вздрагивает всем телом и резко уходит прочь, чудом не спотыкаясь. Беллами оборачивается только сейчас и, с силой сжимая руку на стакане, который на самом деле-то просто жестяная банка, провожает Джаспера взглядом.

— Ты никогда не пьёшь, — замечает Джина, и улыбка на её губах _настоящая_ , с лёгкой насмешкой. — Я начинаю думать, что тебя приводит сюда что-то другое.

Беллами стряхивает со лба кудри и, сдаваясь, подвигает стакан к ней. Джина права. Здесь, в большой столовой с барной стойкой, Беллами чувствует себя как дома. Когда Джина ругает очередных нерадивых тусовщиков, или Монти, Харпер и Миллер приходят после работ снаружи посидеть вместе, или Рейвен рассказывает об очередном задании от Синклера, Беллами чувствует себя невероятно нужным. Даже больше, чем на тренировках и ежедневных обходах со стражниками.

Потому что там каждый раз при обсуждении планов ему хочется обернуться куда-то направо, где обычно бы стояла Кларк. Беллами скучал и впервые перестал отрицать, что влюбился. Порой казалось, что об этом знали все: Джаспер, Октавия, Рейвен, боже, даже мама Кларк. Порой Беллами замечал, что, как бы они ни старались, все они были одиноки.

Он смотрит, как пальцы Джины смыкаются вокруг стакана. Она выливает его содержимое обратно в общую бадью, прежде чем потянуться за тряпкой. Беллами жалеет, что в День Единства не выпил свой напиток вместе с Кларк, вместо этого расставшись с ней в толпе.

Он не может забыть, и это глупо, потому что прошли уже недели, но, наверное, её руки просто навсегда отпечатались на его теле. Где-то там, на плечах, когда Кларк держала его так близко и так далеко одновременно. Может, Беллами показалось, но она смотрела на него по-особенному в тот день. А потом она ушла, целуя на прощанье, и это было всем, что у него осталось. Кларк не оставила даже надежды на то, что ему не померещилось что-то в её вмиг потухшем взгляде.

Он ходил в половину поисковых отрядов, которые канцлер отправляла за дочерью. Кларк была похожа на луну: её волосы были выцветше-белыми, а глаза отливали цветом неба. Однако в последнем воспоминании Беллами она скорее выгоревший осколок, покрытый кратерами. Он хотел, чтобы она вернулась. Они бы исправили это вместе. Вместо этого он медленно и в одиночестве выгорал сам, подобно зимнему солнцу за иллюминаторами, неспособный даже выпить очередное творение Монти в баре.

Построить дом было бы намного легче, будь рядом Кларк. Тогда он был бы надёжным. Стоящим.

Может, ему стоило попытаться её удержать. Мысли, которые настигали его с пугающей периодичностью. Что он мог сказать?

«Всё будет хорошо»? Ложное обещание, которое Беллами всё равно не смог бы выполнить до конца. Ему никогда не удавалось сберечь людей, которых он любит.

«Пожалуйста, останься»? Он сказал, и не раз за тот разговор — прямым текстом и между строк.

«Остальные будут беспокоиться за тебя»? Как будто бы Кларк не знала. К тому же, другие справлялись с их новой жизнью намного лучше. Они были сломлены каждый по-своему, но никто из них не был разбит из-за Кларк. Это досталось Беллами, потому что он её любил. Теперь не было смысла отрицать и прятаться; всё равно некому заметить.

Может, достойным был всего один вариант. Если на секунду предположить, что он правильно понял её взгляд, если вспомнить, как долго её сухие губы были прижаты к его щеке…

«Ты нужна _мне_. Мы можем справиться вместе».

Они нажали на тот рычаг _вместе_ , и Беллами понятия не имел, откуда Кларк взяла эту проклятую мысль, что ей будет легче справиться одной. Потому что он, очевидно, не справлялся без неё.

Впрочем, теперь это было не важно, потому что Кларк не могла ответить ни на одно из признаний, потерянная для их городка и для него. Он не сказал этих слов в тот день, и медленно, но верно учился жить без человека, который раскусил его даже через призму ненависти. Кларк подарила ему прощение, когда Беллами хотел сбежать, но, когда их роли сменились, этого оказалось недостаточно.

Он думает о том, что если бы их единственный поцелуй пришёлся в губы, он бы никогда не отпустил её одну — и к чёрту всех остальных.

Поисковые отряды не находят Кларк ни на следующий день, ни через неделю или ещё двадцать девять дней. Беллами немного меняет причёску и получает куртку стражника, а Джаспер перестаёт ломать его изнутри каждый день, вместо этого заводя другую вредную привычку. Они называют поселение Аркадией и закатывают вечеринку по поводу обретения нового названия.

Беллами сидит за барной стойкой на своём обычном месте, украдкой глядя за канцлером и Кейном за столиком в углу. Джина наклоняется к нему, бесстыдно бормоча на ухо:

— Как думаешь, они встречаются?

Беллами пожимает плечами и смеётся. Джина продолжает стоять, опершись локтями на стойку, и её блестящие глаза на уровне его.

Беллами возводит стены вокруг своих чувств выше, чем стены Аркадии. Он притворяется, что не знает, как одно-единственное появление Кларк разрушит их до основания, лишит его логики и обратит в безрассудного глупца, если она окажется в опасности или вновь решит уйти.

Но пока он смотрит в наполненные жизнью глаза Джины и обнаруживает, что под ними тепло.


	2. Кларк

_and i keep trying to figure out  
who you were to me  
but maybe all that we were meant to be  
is beautifully unfinished_

Кларк чересчур быстро подскакивает на кровати, тут же окружая себя реальностью: расплывающейся серой комнатой Ковчега со столом, заваленном бумагами по краям и железками — в центре. Сквозь иллюминатор виднеется лагерь, готовящийся в первым лучам солнца, и она тут же признает в плывущей темноте кабинет канцлера. Она отчаянно пытается перевести дыхание, когда понимает, что туман перед глазами — просто слёзы.

— Кларк? — звучит у неё над головой, и тем, кто почти поселился в этом кабинете вместе с ней, может быть только один человек.

Беллами встревоженно наклоняется, чтобы его лицо оказалось напротив её глаз. Кларк усиленно моргает, отгоняя кошмар, и благодарно смотрит на него. Ей всё снится праймфая — как всё сгорает в огне, от которого она не смогла никого спасти. И самое ужасное в том, что тогда все те ужасные вещи, которые она совершила, больше не имеют оправдания. Она просто убийца, которая действительно губит всех вокруг. Когда для победы не понадобилось никого убивать, она оказалась бесполезна.

— Принцесса, — шепчет Беллами, и его пальцы стирают слёзы гораздо эффективней её тщетных попыток это сделать, — посмотри на меня.

Кларк смотрит.

Он медленно опускается вниз, приседая перед ней и сжимая её руки в своих, и они замирают так уже во второй раз в жизни. Только в этот раз Беллами собирается сделать всё правильно. Кларк даже не нужно объяснять.

— Мы выживем и возьмём с собой всех остальных, слышишь? — ласково уверяет он. — А если нет — в этом не будет твоей вины. К тому, что миру конец, мы не приложили рук.

Кларк опускает взгляд на спутанные кудри, отливающие особенным блеском в темноте, на смуглую кожу, покрытую едва заметными веснушками, и тёмные глаза, направленные прямо на неё. В этот момент Беллами окончательно становится её образом надежды, напечатанным в её памяти не хуже старой книги, и она непроизвольно задерживает дыхание, доверяет, тянется к нему и почти верит.

Беллами медленно склоняет голову к её пальцам и ненадолго прижимается к ним губами, согревая её ледяные и до сих пор дрожащие ладони.

— Мы никогда бы не выжили без тебя, — добавляет он, когда поднимает голову и кладёт на её руки.

Кларк с лёгкой усмешкой качает головой и поправляет:

— Без тебя.

Он неловко прикрывает глаза, подводя итоги:

— Чем бы всё это не кончилось, мы всё равно останемся друг у друга.

Она сильнее сжимает его ладонь в ответ на признание — за секунду до того, как отпустить. Беллами помогает ей подняться с неудобного серого дивана, и они плечом к плечу бросаются в новый день.

Кларк просыпается вновь.

За окном шумит ветер, задорно играющий в осинах и цветных лентах, журчит ручей и звенят колокольчики на деревянных домах. Она медленно тянет к себе приёмник и, не сводя взгляда с Долины Мелководья за полупрозрачными занавесками и между стенами с её рисунками, бормочет:

— Снова привет, Беллами.

Она в глупой надежде отпускает кнопку, как будто он может ответить. Кларк не может особо себя винить — с праймфаи прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы она успела привыкнуть.

— Ты снишься мне, — признаётся она, жмурясь.

С ручкой в пальцах, выводящей крупными буквами её имя рядом с цифрой сто. В ровере со скромной улыбкой, когда её грузовик стоит в нескольких сантиметрах от неё, а он снова спас ей жизнь. В предрассветном полумраке в комнате канцлера, в которой они после часто засыпали вместе. С надеждой, написанной на лице, в походке, в действиях.

— Это было место для шутки, — уточняет Кларк, едва улыбаясь в пустоту, и молчит пару минут, прежде чем снова заговорить. — Мы с тобой совершили стандартную ошибку человечества, правда? Подумали, что у нас ещё есть время.

Когда Беллами хочет признаться — они стоят напротив моря, ныне высохшего и покрытого песком, а тогда лишь пахнет свежестью и солёной водой — когда это случается, Кларк тут же прерывает его слова самонадеянным заверением. Ей остаётся на память только взгляд. Когда хочет признаться она, Беллами лишь перебивает её обещанием, что она выживет, потому что не только верит, что так будет, но и в то, что на Кольце они окажутся вместе. Когда его красный скафандр в последний раз скрывается из её поля зрения, Кларк обрывает себя сама — только не как прощание. Она просит его торопиться, а сама никогда не садится в ракету.

— Мы так верили, что всё ещё будет, хоть никогда и не говорили об этом друг другу, — раскрывает глаза она. Ветер всё шумит среди неоправданно зелёной листвы. Как будто конца света никогда не было, как будто бы всё это не было пропитано радиацией — бред. — Я надеюсь, что ты жив, Беллами. Осталось четыре года и триста сорок девять дней, слышишь меня? Не опоздай, прошу.

Она невольно всхлипывает и убирает приёмник на тумбочку у кровати, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Спустя несколько минут Кларк вдруг чувствует на волосах маленькую ладонь и, резко подняв голову, смотрит на едва знакомую девочку над собой. Кларк улыбается, чтобы дать ей надежду.

Каждый раз, когда она сжимает в руках маленькую рацию, она обретает её сама. Через неделю, полгода, год, два и двести дней, три с половиной и почти пять это остаётся неизменным. Никто не прилетает через пять лет, но она обращается к Беллами, и это вновь и вновь даёт ей надежду.

— Я так и не подала никакого сигнала, верно? — горько усмехается она на шестую годовщину праймфаи. Недавно вернулись сверчки, и Мэди счастливо спит, слушая их стрекот. Кларк бродит по другой стороне деревни, чтобы не тревожить названную дочь своими разговорами с пустотой. — Вы все мертвы. Я никогда не смогу раскрыть бункер без вас, и все, кто сейчас внутри, умрут тоже. Это так, Беллами, и больше нет смысла отрицать.

Она сползает по стенке попавшегося первым дома, опускаясь на мокрую от росы траву, и запрокидывает голову к ночному небу, понимая, что её кошмары тогда были правдой. Кларк говорит что-то ещё, но это уже почти не остаётся в её памяти, но когда минуты спустя одна и та же фраза повторяется раз за разом, она осознаёт, что это признание в любви — теперь ненужное, полузабытое на языке, безответное.

Кларк не глотает его в этот раз и не обрывает себя. Тишина на том конце провода тоже не возражает, и она продолжает шептать. С тех пор, как они оказались в лаборатории Бекки шесть лет назад, — ещё вдвоем — она не могла больше отрицать. За прошедшие шесть лет — просто разучилась.

Её взгляд ловит движущийся блеск на небе среди замерших на своих обычных местах звёзд, и Кларк замолкает, глядя, как Кольцо пролетает над ней. Космическая станция подмигивает ей, и, хоть это не имеет ничего общего с глазами Беллами, она вымученно улыбается.

В ту ночь Кларк снится поцелуй Беллами, когда он обещал, что они всегда будут друг у друга.

Несколько дней спустя она опускается на траву у склона, откуда видно всю долину. Мэди дремлет в ровере позади неё, и Кларк старается говорить тише, не позволяя лёгкости в голосе расплескаться до громких нот.

— Эй, Беллами, если ты слышишь меня — прошло две тысячи сто девяносто девять дней с праймфаи… Как бы то ни было, у меня всё ещё есть надежда.


End file.
